


Lacy Desire

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen stopped off to change on his way to the hub, Tosh expected him to be wearing his own underwear. Sequel to Silken Desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy Desire

Owen watched as Toshiko sucked on the end of her pen, lost in concentration as she stared at her monitor as if it was telling her the secrets of the universe. He supposed that with the connection she had with Mainframe and Mainframe had with the rift that might actually be possible.

He looked at his watch, almost lunchtime, perfect. Jack wouldn’t mind him taking Toshiko out for lunch as long as they didn’t stray too far in case they had to leave suddenly to chase the next apocalypse or something. Now he just had to get Toshiko’s attention.

He threw his pen down on his desk, knowing that she had noticed, and then he began to stretch his arms above his head, his shirt riding up a little as he did so. He had her attention, Toshiko was staring intently at him just above the top of his jeans were a hint of white could be seen.

“Lunch Tosh?” Owen asked a sly grin on his face. Gwen was busy at her computer and had yet to notice the byplay between them.

Toshiko nodded, grabbing her bag from under her desk as she stood, calling out to Gwen as she did so. “Owen and I are going to pick up lunch, we’ll be back soon.” 

Owen followed her out of the main hub and into the lift up to the tourist office. As soon as the door was shut Toshiko was pushing him back against the wall, feeling for the scrap of white that could be seen above his jeans.

“You went home to change on your way here, why are you still wearing these?” Toshiko asked, her hand slipping between his skin and the jeans to feel her white lace panties.

Owen shrugged, “They were clean, didn’t see the point of changing out of them.”

Owen wasn’t about to tell her that he liked the feel of them, or that he liked how she acted when she saw him in her underwear, not when they had to be back soon with lunch for everyone else. The long lunch that he had intended for them to take was not a possibility now that she had offered their services as food deliverers. He also didn’t tell her that while he had been home that morning he had packed a bag so he didn’t have to rush off in the morning, nor did he tell her that he hadn’t packed a single pair of boxers. He just hoped that Toshiko wouldn’t mind lending him some more of her underwear over the next few days.


End file.
